one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku VS Wonder Woman
Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Goku was finally brought back to life after 2 years of being dead. He was trying to find Super-man so he could exact his revenge against the man of steel after he killed him twice. Suddenly Goku could sense Super-man's ki he then used his instant transmission to finally kill Super-man. The Justice League were celebrating there 3rd win against Darkseid when Goku teleported right in front of them. Goku then punched The Flash in the face blowing his head to bits. He then kicked Green Lantern in the stomach cutting him in half. Goku finally came at Super-man and punched him in the face as hard as he could launching Super-man straight through the pavement knocking him out. Goku tried to kill Super-man with his kamehameha wave but before he could finish Diana punched him in the face knocking him straight into the side of a building Goku got out of the crater and stared at Diana WONDER WOMAN: 'If you want to kill him you have to through me. Goku got into his battle stance and Diana summons a sword in her right hand and stood in her battle stance. '''FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN ' '''60 Before Goku could react Diana flew behind Goku and kicked him in the leg making him trip over. Wonder Woman grabbed Goku in the mouth while he was falling and she threw him miles away from the city she then flew behind him at top speed 50 Diana tried to tangle Goku in the lasso of truth but the First Super Sayain grabbed the lasso and pulled Diana towards him. Goku then punched Wonder Woman in the face and kicked Diana in the stomach launching her back a few miles 40 Goku teleported above Diana and slammed her straight into the grand canyon destroying it. Goku fired the kamehameha wave straight onto Diana causing a massive explosion Diana flew through the explosion and punched Goku in the stomach causing him to fly a little few feet backwards. 30 Diana then kicked Goku in the stomach launching many miles away Diana flew behind. She then punched Goku across the ocean (with an angle reminiscent of the fight with Zod in Man of Steel). She punches Goku into a nearby desert. GOKU: '''Don't get cocky i'm not done yet Goku then transforms into his blue-haired Super Saiyan Blue form. '''WONDER WOMAN: Wow that is some weird hair. 20 Goku charges forward and uses Instant Transmission to get some hits and knock Diana into a desert. Diana charges back and the two trade back blows until Goku ki blasts Diana into the canyon. The two then get into a large clash ending in an explosion. They then start exchanging blows with Goku getting the upper hand. Wonder Woman: Outta my way! Diana then charges forward and starts landing some punches. Wonder Woman'': Take this!'' Goku blocks diana's punches until they end up all the way in New York City. Wonder Woman: You can take it can't you? You're too strong for your own good! She knocks Goku into a nearby building and then pushes him through multiple buildings, including Trump Tower knocking Donald Trump out of the building to fall to his death. 10 Diana grabbed Goku by the throat and slammed him on the top of a building. 9''' Diana started punching Goku in the face many many many times until his nose flattened '''8 Diana took out her blade and stabbed him in the chest trapping him under the blade. 7''' Diana grabbed two blades out of her gauntlets. '''6 GOKU: '''You wouldn't dare! '''5 WONDER WOMAN: '''Really '''4 Diana put her two blades on each side of Goku's neck 3''' Goku looked in fear at the furious Diana he knew he was going to die today again '''2 WONDER WOMAN: Say that to my dead friends. 1''' Diana slid the two blades together decapitating Goku and spraying blood all over the top of the building like a sprinkler just went off. '''KO! Wonder woman stood up from Goku's corpse and walked to Goku's head. Diana then kicked Goku's head off the building making it land straight on to a street full off cars. Diana then flew away from Goku's decapitated corpse to go and see if Clark was ok This melee’s victory goes too.. Wonder Woman. Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs DC Comics' themed One Minute Melees Category:The sayain jedi Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:2017 Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees